1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a storage rack, more particularly to a magnetic storage rack having U-shaped retainers and a tool-holding seat for retention of tool pieces of different configurations and dimensions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional storage rack 1 is shown to include an elongated casing 100 having opposite front and rear walls defining a retainer-receiving channel 101 therebetween. The front wall defines an elongated opening 102 that extends along the length of the casing 100, and that is in spatial communication with the retainer-receiving channel 101. A plurality of U-shaped retainers 2 are mounted on the front wall along the length of the elongated opening 102 and abut against one another so that each adjacent pair of the retainers 2 is adapted to clamp a tool piece 3, such a paint brush, therebetween.
FIG. 2 shows a conventional storage seat 300 which includes an elongated seat body 7 defining a plurality of parallel spaced apart bit-retention holes 701 which extend inwardly from a flat top face of the seat body 7 and which are capable of retaining workpiece-driving bits 9 therein, respectively. A magnet piece 8 is fixed to a flat bottom face of the seat body 7 so as to permit magnetic attachment of the tool-holding seat 300 on a flat surface of a working site.
It is inconvenient to store and carry both the storage rack and the storage seat.
The main object of this invention is to provide a magnetic storage rack which has U-shaped retainers and a tool-holding seat for retention of tool pieces of different configurations and dimensions, thereby overcoming the aforementioned drawback.
Accordingly, a storage rack of the present invention includes an elongated casing, a series of U-shaped retainers, left and right end covers, a tool-holding seat, and a magnetic member. The casing has a top open end, left and right open ends, opposite front and rear walls extending between the left and right open ends, a bottom wall interconnecting the front and rear walls and extending between the left and right open ends, and a partition plate interconnecting the front and rear walls at a position between the top open end and the bottom wall, extending between the left and right open ends, and cooperating with the front and rear walls to define a seat-receiving channel which is located above the partition plate and which extends between the left and right open ends, and with the bottom wall and the front and rear walls to define a retainer-receiving channel which is located below the partition plate and which extends between the left and right open ends. The front wall has an upper section confining a front side of the seat-receiving channel, and a lower section that confines a front side of the retainer-receiving channel and that has an elongated opening extending between the left and right open ends of the elongated casing and in spatial communication with the retainer-receiving channel. The retainers are mounted on the lower section of the front wall along the length of the elongated opening, and abut against one another so that each adjacent pair of the retainers is adapted to clamp a first tool piece therebetween. Each of the retainers includes a bight portion exposed outwardly of the retainer-receiving channel, and two legs that extend from the bight portion and that have anchored ends which extend through the elongated opening and into the retainer-receiving channel and which are anchored thereto. The end covers respectively close portions of the left and right open ends of the elongated casing which extend between the partition plate and the bottom wall so as to prevent removal of the retainers from the left and right open ends. The end covers abut against adjacent ones of the retainers so as to urge adjacent ones of the retainers to abut against each other. The tool-holding seat is slidably mounted in the seat-receiving channel, and is removable therefrom via the left and right open ends. The tool-holding seat has opposite flat bottom and top faces, and is formed with a plurality of parallel spaced apart bit-retention holes that extend inwardly from the flat top face. Each of the bit-retention holes is adapted to retain a second tool piece therein. The magnetic member is fixed to the rear wall of the elongated casing such that the storage rack can be mounted on a wall by virtue of magnetic attraction.